


Настоящие мужчины

by Assidi, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: музыка: Сергей Захаров «Разве тот мужчина», видео: «Игра Престолов»
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 арт/клип/коллаж G-T





	Настоящие мужчины

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Сергей Захаров «Разве тот мужчина», видео: «Игра Престолов»

[Альтернативная ссылка](http://pictures.assidi.ru/mans.mp4)


End file.
